<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070081">Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nine dealing with Eight's death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine's trying to cope with the aftermath of Eight's death, intertwined with a flashback of Four healing Nine's hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Smith | Number Four/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight’s dead. And all Nine can think when he sees that his penthouse was destroyed is that Four might be the next scar he feels burn into his leg. It’ll be his fault, too. They shouldn’t have left them behind, shouldn’t have trusted Five. And Nine hates feeling useless, of watching his friends get hurt because of him.</p><p>
  <em>Nine stormed into the workshop rage burning through his skin at Five so that he almost tore the door off. He hadn’t expected the naïve new recruit to have such a head for strategy. He didn’t like underestimating someone like that, didn’t like being blindsided.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kicked a stack of junk sending it everywhere. It was only at Four’s yelling that Nine realized he’d almost hit him and Sam. Four was standing in front of Sam holding the junk up with his telekinesis. He looked so much stronger than Nine had first given him credit, and he didn’t know if he’d watch John grow or if he’d underestimated him too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “Sorry.”</em>
</p><p>Six punching him didn’t help. His body still itched to do something, itched for a fight. He wanted to reach John, right now. He wanted to make sure that they weren’t going to lose another of their small team. He wanted to see everyone standing there with them. He wanted to see Sam who went through the same hell he did. He wanted to see Malcolm who Sandor would’ve liked. They would’ve worked together on the tech stuff. He wanted to see Ella, trying to hold strong for them with bags under her eyes.  He wanted to know that he hadn’t let any of them down again. But he had. He had, and now Eight was dead.</p><p>Marina had found something to focus on, though. She’d found someone to take them to the Mogs, to get Eight’s body back. And maybe it wasn’t what Nine wanted to do, but it would work.</p><p>
  <em>                “Heal this,” Nine demanded, holding his broken hand out to Four. Four was judging him, but he still took Nine’s arm tightly and was ready to heal him. He stopped before he did with a serious look in his face that reminded Nine of how bullheaded Four was. Four still had compassion that the Mogs hadn’t taken from him. </em>
</p><p>Eight’s dead body laid before him, and it was Nine’s fault. It hurt in a way that he was sure a healer couldn’t fix. And yet Five left the body to them. The asshole turned on the Mogs easier than he had even turned on them. And yet… he seemed to feel what Nine was. Nine wasn’t willing to share that with that asshole.</p><p>
  <em>                “You’ve gotta chill out. No punching our friends. No challenging them to rooftop fights. No bullshit.” John said, locking eyes with Nine. Hand hovering Nine’s ready to heal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                He had the urge just to start a fight right there with him again. Nine swallowed it back, staring at Four. He was an asshole that got Romeo to like him, and he still wanted Four to like him. He grinned. “I’m like the shittiest welcoming committee ever, huh?”</em>
</p><p>Hearing Four’s voice in the cockpit like that was a relief. He wanted to reach out to him, wanted… wanted to not leave Four behind. And maybe he wanted Four to look at him like he thought he knew what was going on in Nine’s head.</p><p>
  <em> “Back in Paradise, Sarah’s mom used to bake stuff for anyone new that moved into the neighborhood. Maybe you should have to bake some cookies every time you punch someone,” Sam suggested, brightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Four laughed, healing Nine’s hand. And Nine likes hearing that sound even if it is at his expense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “I am not baking.” He would stay in the kitchen if Four decided to make cookies.</em>
</p><p>When the skimmer landed, Nine pulled Four off with only some slight flirting. And if he stayed the whole night with Four? Well nobody said anything, and Sarah was off with her ex.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>